As capacitors with a high capacitance are required in the semiconductor device industry, various methods for enlarging an effective area of a capacitor's dielectric layer have been tried. For instance, an enlarged capacitor using an insulating layer has been formed by vertically folding it so as to enlarge the effective area of the insulating layer. The shapes of most capacitors, when seen from a horizontal view, are similarly formed, (for example, in box shapes).
Therefore, when large capacitors are designed, many limitations arise. For example, there may be reduced flexibly in using the remaining space of a wafer or forming the capacitors in a small area. That is, a change of a capacitor's shape in a vertical direction from a substrate may be realized, but it is difficult to horizontally form the capacitor in various shapes. Thus, there are limitations upon enlarging the effective area of a capacitor.
To clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers are enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.